Gallery:Shindou Takuto
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Shindou CS39 HQ.png|Shindou in Raimon. Shindou in school uniform CS 1 HQ.png|Shindou in his school uniform. Shindou in Casual Clothes HD.png|Shindou in casual clothes. Shindou EP45.PNG|Shindou in his Raimon jacket. Shindou Crying GO 2 HQ.png|Shindou crying. Shindou, Kirino, Sangoku GO 4 HQ.PNG|Shindou being appointed as the captain. Episode 6 (GO).PNG|Shindou's miracle shoot. Shindou Piano GO 7 HQ.png|Shindou playing on his piano. Shindou Resigning GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou resigning from the Raimon team and as the captain. Shindou And Endou GO 8 HQ.png|Shindou reinstated as the captain and as a member of Raimon again. Shindou Trying Ultimate Thunder GO 15 HQ.png|Shindou trying Ultimate Thunder. Shindou Using Kami No Takuto GO 27 HQ.png|Shindou using Kami no Takuto. Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands GO 31 HQ.png|Shindou and Kishibe shaking hands. Shindou Hikaru Tenma shocked GO 37 HQ.png|Tenma, Hikaru and Shindou surprised about Shinsuke's Keshin. Shindou using as decoy GO 38 HQ.png|Shindou using his Keshin as a decoy. Shindou collapsing GO 39 HQ.png|Shindou collapsing after the Arakumo match. Shindou Encouraging Tenma To Play GO 40 HQ.png|Shindou encouraging Tenma to continue the revolution. Shindou Under Surgery GO.png|Shindou under surgery. Shindou In The Hospital 40 GO.PNG|Shindou in the hospital. Shindou Leaving The Hospital 43 GO HQ.PNG|Shindou trying to escape from the hospital. Shindou GO 43 HQ.PNG|Shindou at Amano Mikado Stadium. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shindou in France Era clothes CS 19 HQ.png|Shindou's normal clothing in the past France era. Shindou Three Kingdom CS 22 HQ.PNG|Shindou in Three Kingdoms. Shindou Jurassic CS 32 HQ.PNG|Shindou in Jurassic. Shindou Playing Piano CS 1 HQ.png|Shindou playing piano in the music club. Shindou CS8 HQ Emotions.png|Shindou saying that even people from the future have emotions. Shindou Avoiding Protocol Omega 2.0 Tackles CS 10 HQ.PNG|Shindou evading the opponents. Shindou CS 12 HQ.png|Shindou proving himself of not being an enemy. Shindou Training In The Night CS 13 HQ.PNG|Shindou training in the night. Shindou with Nobunaga Mixi Max CS 17 HQ.png|Wonderbot Mixi Maxing Nobunaga with Shindou. Shindou easily passing P O members CS 17 HQ.PNG|Shindou Mixi Maxed dribbling Medam and Gaura. Shindou crying CS 17 HQ.png|Shindou seen crying about Okatsu. Shindou and Kirino in second uniform CS 18 HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino in Raimon second team uniform. Shindou and Kirino CS 21 HQ 4.png|Shindou and Kirino defending together. Shindou giving advice to Aoyama CS 35 HQ.png|Shindou giving advice to Aoyama. Shindou observing the field CS 36 HQ.png|Shindou observing the field. Shindou surprised that he is the captain CS 39 HQ.png|Shindou surprised that he is the captain of El Dorado Team 02. Shindou being really worried CS 42 HQ.png|Shindou being worried as he doesn't know what he could do to lead team. Shindou Mixi Max CS 48 HQ.png|Shindou, in Mixi Max form, passing Nike. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 49 HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Shellbit Burst. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Shindou in Shinsei Jacket Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Shindou in his Shinsei Inazuma Japan jacket. Shindou Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Shindou's name being called as a representative for Japan. Kirino wishing Shindou good luck Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Kirino wishing Shindou good luck. Shindou Tsurugi Tenma celebrating their goal Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma celebrating their goal. Shinodu crying over their defeat due to the new members Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Shindou crying over their defeat due to the new members Shindou demanding a switch Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Shindou angry (again). Shindou's plan of formation Galaxy Episode 2 HQ.png|Shindou stating that only three of them will play. Shindou disagreeing Galaxy Episode2 HQ.png|Shindou still disagreeing with Tenma. Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members in Galaxy02 (HQ).PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members Shindou blocking the ball Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Shindou blocking the ball. Movies Shindou in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shindou training at God Eden. Shindou using Keshin in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou using his Keshin. Shindou and Tsurugi helping Sangoku in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou and Tsurugi trying to block White Breath. Shindou remembering training in GO Movie HQ.png|Shindou remembering his training. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Nebuchi in the 3DS Game.png|Shindou getting sliding tackled by Nebuchi. Shindou being injured in the 3DS Game.png|Shindou being injured. Shindou after the Arakumo macth.png|Shindou after the Arakumo match. Concept design shindou_conceptart.jpg shindou.jpg TCG Kakuchou Pack Dai 0Dan Raimon ni Fuku Atarashii Kaze IG-00-011.jpg|IG-00-011 IG-00-012.jpg|IG-00-012 Holy Road Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Yobisamase! Kakumei he no Kizuna!! IG-01-003.jpg|IG-01-003 IG-01-007.jpg|IG-01-007 Card Game mo 5shuunen dayo! Zenin Shuugou IGS-10-012.jpg|IGS-10-012 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock!! IG-12-044.png|IG-12-044 IG-12-049.png|IG-12-049 Kami no Takuto FI TCG.png|Shindou in Tcg Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-011.png|IG-13-011 Promo Card (A) IG-A3-009.jpg|IG-A3-009 IG-A4-007.jpg|IG-A4-007 Promo Card (P) IG-P3-003.jpg|IG-P3-003 IG-P3-011.jpg|IG-P3-011 IG-P3-012.jpg|IG-P3-012 IG-P3-016.jpg|IG-P3-016 IG-P4-006.jpg|IG-P4-006 IG-P4-012.jpg|IG-P4-012 Misc IG-08-001.png|IG-08-001 IG-08-013.png|IG-08-013